Giovanni
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: What is a trainer? What does it mean to be a boss? What are the goals for an organization? Sometimes things aren't quite as forward as they seem. Red as the "designated hero antagonist."
1. Ambition is Evil

**So Giovanni's goal is to exploit pokemon, that's the motto of Team Rocket BUT than why would he raise pokemon that are hard to raise? They are all high leveled and you catch them at a low level in the wild.**

**Kangaskan is a female with a baby of it's own, he didn't get a male without a tiny tyke (Also hints to fact he has a son of his own whom he cares for...Somewhat), it might be the reason why he takes it out of his line up in his gym...That or he wanted to surprise the player by not having it.**

* * *

><p>"Sir, unfortunately we only have pokemon that live in the dark." A grunt said on his knees while saluting his boss.<p>

"Unfortunately for you, I can not lend you one of my ground types just in case some brat wants to battle me for a gym badge." A shadow was cast on Giovanni, nothing, not even his eyes could be seen.

"I understand however, do you need all 6?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"If it helps you to mine for fossils than by all means take this Rhyhorn I got while in the Safari Zone. I understand that by drilling and mining for fossils you piss off the Onyxs, Digletts, Dugtrios and Geodudes you may encounter. May I suggest that you also battle a few gym leaders in order to obtain badges? The badges send this signal to pokemon while their in their pokeballs which will send a brainwave to them that causes them to obey you. I however have no need for such brain-washing. I have earned my pokemon's trust by training them and going through hell for them such as an incident in which I was trapped in a cave while one fainted and dug myself out without their help."

The grunt was impressed. Giovanni was a real boss and not someone to mess around with.

Giovanni stopped talking to the grunt form his video screen and turned to his two guards.

They were underground in Celadon.

Giovanni's goal was to change the world, first he needed all the money he could obtain, then with that money he would take over by force so that selling pokemon would continue.

He understood that not everyone could obtain a pokemon.

The citizens in Orre for example depleted their habitats with exploding Voltorb mines and fires from the trees left an ashen site.

If pokemon could be used so irresponsibly, then they must not be caught in the wild.

If he was the only trainer to earn his pokemon's trust than he knew no one else should be allowed to have pokemon unless they had the means to raise them.

Money was needed for food, shoes, potions, revives, other items to help in raising the creatures.

That's how he was changing the world.

Until the boy with black hair and red eyes who reminded him of himself from a younger time entered his domain and earned the Sliph Co. in a fair fight.

* * *

><p>I kinda like all the villains in the series except for Ghestis.<p>

**Spoilers for Black and White!**

Maxie and Archie were just trying to expand the world but ignored the physics (Tectonic plates moving to create an unstable terrain) and consequences (Flooding grass areas/dirt patches where berries grow meaning a lack of food for the entire population) behind their actions.

Cyrus could have been saved from an early age but was ignored and preferred isolation and science over emotions even though he needed emotion to carry out his plan. Ok I don't like Cyrus that much than...

N...Poor N. To be killed and replaced by his "father" once he became King...

Point is that the "villains" add this element to the story that makes you rethink your own goals and purpose. Are you doing the right thing? (Yes in this case, the reasons above...) Are you a naive idiot playing hero for the sack of glory? Do the villains mean well but are extremists with noble intentions and you are there to keep them in check?

The world isn't black and white, those don't exist, they're just shades.


	2. First Battle

**A.N: I address Never Minder's review at the end of my story.**

**Also there's no room for a Onyx to maneuver in that tiny underground room.**

* * *

><p>Despite it being dark in the basement, our eyes met.<p>

Red, the color, is associated with anger yet this boy seemed...scared, paranoid, lost but at the same time determined.

He pulled his hat down, his eyes were covered by a shadow.

_"I am impressed you got here. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni! For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!"_

_I jumped on the table and dropped a pokeball towards my foot and kicked it out._

_"Rhyhorn, take him down, stomp!"_

_If I could use Rhyhorn's mass against him than he would be unbalanced, as though an Earthquake knocked him off his feet._

_Yet without me seeing beyond my own behemonth, his tiny Bulbasaur has used razor leaf without a command being said aloud._

_The small room and Rhyhorn's size worked against me and he was down after a few leaves left a cut in it's horn._

_I sent out Kanghaskan out and the Bulbasaur evolved in front of our eyes._

_Taking advatage of my mon's momentary blindness the boy had Kanghaskan down with sleep powder followed by a lashing with vine whip._

_ "Tch. Who are you, boy?"_

_ He wasn't even showing any emotion. He didn't answer me and waited for me to make my next move._

_I sent out Persian and commanded the cat to swipe at the plant._

_"Make it a salad!"_

_Persian leaped into the air and and with it's right paw swiped at the plant. Ivysaur dodged by moving to it's right and headbutted into the cat. The momentum made my cat confused and it closed it's eyes as though as it had a migraine._

_Ivysaur shot out stun spore and as my cat fell on it's side, it used leech seed. _

_I knew that my cat was as no more use to me so I concluded the battle._

_"Defeated by a mere child?"_

_I returned Persian to my side and the boy kept looking at me._

_"Your pokemon don't you?"_

_He nodded a yes._

_"...You may not understand my goals but since you've won for now, I will leave this."_

_I set the Sliph Co. down._

_I used an escape rope and headed to the nearest pokemon center._

_My thoughts of that battle were of satisfaction._

_That boy understood pokemon, he had trusted them and was rewarded cooperation. _

_Not even my grunts understood that but I needed them, even if they went against my orders sometimes._

_Even though I was the top dog and had rules I didn't have that cooperation..._


End file.
